


My Best Friends are Frat Guys

by GuardianOfSin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Metions of Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfSin/pseuds/GuardianOfSin
Summary: Kick out of home and nowhere to go, a girl decides to befriend a college Fraternity for room and board while she figures out her life.This content is for 18+ readers only. Thank you.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My Best Friends are Frat Guys

When I was kicked out of my parent's house, I didn't know what I was going to do or where I was going to live but I found out that frat guys are really generous dudes. Honestly, they are! All my best friends are frat boys and its so amazing to witness the brotherhood that they share. Yes, of course, they're boys with high testosterone and, of course, there are bound to be some fights but that's why they have this girl around. I make sure that they take out their frustrations in a healthy and safe way while still able to have a civilized conversation.  


Currently I'm helping Danny and Marcus with a debate that they were having. Unfortunately I've also sparked a new challenge between the two of them.  


"Whoever fills this cunt with the most cum gets her for the weekend!" Marcus says while pounding away at my pussy.

"Ha! Prepare to lose, asshole," Danny quips back, his cock pushes further down my throat, "I gotta cum in her mouth though first. I wanna see her choke on it."

They high five over my arched back and Danny's balls are hitting my chin now. He smells delicious and I know his cum tastes just as good. I roll my tongue around the bottom of his dick and use one my hands to fondle his balls. 

"Oh shit-" is all he gets out before he's pumping his delicious cum down my throat. I suck and suck on his cock to make sure I get every drop. Once he's deemed I've cleaned him up well enough, Danny yanks my hair back and I release him with a pop. "How does that sound to you?" He asks while looking down at my glazed over expression with a prideful smirk. Marcus continues his assault on my dripping cunt without regard for my care but more for his release.

"M-more... Want m-more c-um please." It doesn't even sound like my own voice but he understands.

"Fuck, this bitch is nasty." Marcus is close from the sound of his breathing. "Where you want it bitch?"

"My... Ah! My pussy! Come in my pussy," I manage to stutter out.

He obliges with a roar and stuttering hips pressed to mine. As his hot cum fills me up, my own orgasm hits and milks his cock for all that he has. 

Marcus removes himself to catch his breath and trots off to the bathroom for a drink of water, I presume. Danny lays next to me and uses his fingers to clean out some of the remains of Marcus from my leaking hole. 

"You know I'm free weekends, Danny. What's wrong with me spending one day with you and one day with Marcus?" I ask him, my arousal remaining peaked as his enters a third finger into me. 

"Because I don't feel like sharing after tonight and I know he's a two pump chump. I wanna keep this full of my cock and my cum, only." He accentuates the word by thrusting three fingers in me at once. I moan at the pressure and institutionally my hips move to further his fingers inside me. "So do us both a favor, and get Marcus off quickly, so we can start this long weekend off right. You won't be sleeping for most of it anyway."

"Mm, whatever you say, Dan."

"Alright bitch, round two!" Marcus pronounces his readiness eagerly, "I get your mouth this time."

I roll to where I lay down on my back and Marcus wastes no time shoving his dick down my throat with a loud groan. I feel the tip of Danny's cock push into my pussy and the remains of Marus' cum spill out around him in an obscene squelching sound. The dirtiness of it makes me moan around Marcus's cock and I know he's just as Danny states. Getting him off will be easy enough and then I get spend the rest of the long weekend tied down to Danny's mattress and fucked useless. 

At least him and Marcus will have stopped arguing by then but I know the repercussions of not being around the other Brothers will be a gang bang party. I smile around Marcus's cock, as best I can, thinking about all 50 of the Brothers taking turns in each of my holes and cumming in them. This elicits more moans from my mouth and my pussy clenches enough for both boys to come in me at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I suck at summaries. I hope you enjoyed and please leave any constructive criticism you'd like. Also, would you like a series of this?


End file.
